


Only Human

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen finds his father and everything he knew is challenged and his only mission...revenge... WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Only Human.

Chapter 1

Callen walked into the bullpen. He'd just come back of another undercover mission and he knew he was cranky, it always took him a few days to get back to his old self after a case involving child abduction.

For some reason this case had hit him harder. He knew he was still as mad as hell with Hetty; she had stopped him after he'd gone after the last truck. Yes, he knew he would have been killed had he gone against orders and followed. But he hated the fact not all the perpetrators had been captured.

To make matters worse, Sam had physically grabbed hold of him to stop him chasing the last truck. This had been when he had snapped. Punching Sam in the jaw he had moved off and walked in circles for an hour trying to calm down.

Deeks had tried to talk to Callen; he had been in a few hard hitting cases like this where he hadn't managed to save everyone. Callen hadn't wanted to talk and had likened Deeks to a Nate wannabe and had stormed off.

* * *

He dropped his bag by his desk grabbed hold of his after action reports and dumped them loudly on his desk.

"Morning G," Sam said.

Callen just glared at him.

Sam got up and walked around his desk and stood leaning on his own desk staring at Callen, "Are we good G?" He asked concerned. Even mad Sam needed to know if they were good as he couldn't go out into the field if he didn't feel his partner had his back.

"We're good." Callen growled out. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Sam, we are good, it was just….a hard case you know, I am only human after all and I will let you down sometimes, I'm not a superhero or anything." He said sadly.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, anything to help his partner out of his current funk when Eric whistled.

"We have a hostage situation at on a marine base in San Diego." Eric said.

"And we are on this why?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"Because, Mr. Callen…Ms Blye is one of the hostages." Hetty said walking in behind them. "And the hostage takers have asked for you by name."

Eric put up what images they could of the hostage takers.

Callen looked at them all blankly.

"I don't know any of them."

"Well Mr. Callen, I suggest you go with Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna and see if you can find out how much your cover has been compromised." Hetty said sharply.

Callen gave a curt nod and headed to the challenger with Deeks and Sam hot on his heels.

* * *

Arriving at the sight, the three men entered through the back, Hetty having managed to talk to LAPD let her team have the lead and they went in with their guns drawn.

They slipped in the back and they got a first look at the hostages, Kensi sat with the others in a circle.

Kensi spotting them managed to get a few of the hostages out with Deeks. Sam walked in with Callen at his six both with their guns drawn. Three men with bags full of cash and bonds. They dropped the bags at the sight of Sam and all three leveled their guns.

"NCIS, Drop your weapons." Sam said.

The lead man looked at Callen and smiled.

"Is it true are you coming home?" the man with Ice blue eyes and dirty blond hair asked concern on his face.

To the horror of his team Callen dropped his weapon. "Yes, Stefan, I can't do this anymore."

"G?" Sam said his gun dropping an inch, but still leveled on the others.

Stefan walked over and put his arms around Callen. "Gregori Calinescu…it is time to come home," he said.

Sam moved his gun from the men to Callen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Callen let out a sad smile… "I don't know anymore Sam, Maybe going home will help."

An older man walked around the corner, He was tall his dirty blond hair cut short and his dark blue eyes were as piercing as Callen's. "Boy's put that money down, you know it was not needed, Gregori…Have you chosen?"

"Yes Tata, I need to come home. I need to…..I have to come home." Callen said sadly.

The old man walked up to Callen and pulled him into a hug. "Are you wearing an earwig?" the old man asked.

Callen nodded.

"Take it out….and call her."

Callen dialed a number into his phone.

* * *

"Henrietta, you tried very hard to hide my boys from me, you took my daughter, but I now have both my boys. You have lost Henrietta; they are both back with me."

Hetty looked at the phone her hands shaking. "Rica Calinescu, don't take him…please for Clara's sake…she didn't want this."

The man in front of Callen grew dark, his face changed to one of fury, "I know I was her target…But she loved me and all her children, you and the American government allowed my enemies to kill her you didn't stop it, you took my children to America away from me…You split them up so they couldn't protect each other, you wouldn't even tell my youngest son his first name in case he found me." He laid a hand on Callen's shoulder, "Well my Amelia is dead, but my twins are safe and they are coming home with me." He hung up the phone and threw it into the wall so it smashed.

Callen trod on his earwig.

"G….please…don't do it." Sam pleaded.

"Are you….out of your mind?" Callen said to him, "I finally get to find out who I am and who my family is…and you want me to go back to the woman who destroyed my life?"

"Sam stop him!" Hetty's voice came over the earwig.

Sam raised his gun as ordered, and then Hetty heard a scream as a shot was fired.

The team in OPS looked on helplessly as Sam fell to the floor and Callen backed out with the other men and was gone.

"Find them!" Hetty ordered, "Mr. Deeks I need a sit rep now!" She snapped.

"Sam's down….we need and ambulance….and Callen's…..gone." Deeks told her his voice cracking.

He like the rest of the team was hurt and confused.

Callen climbed into the back of the van with his father and his fraternal twin brother.

"You are sure you want to do this?" Rica asked his sons.

"Yes Tata…When you told me yesterday, I wanted to come then, I can't believe she hid this from me and then worked against me to finish it." Callen said sadly. "I can't trust Hetty anymore."

"My son, she was only protecting her family, as am I." Rica tried to placate his son.

Callen nodded, "Tata, I understand what we need to do….but Hetty…If we are to finish the vendetta the Comescu's started, then they all have to die, including her…She knew. Tata for years she knew all of this, She betrayed me…I claim the right to kill her." He begged his father.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the back of the van speeding away from his destination Callen took a moment to reflect.

It had been a month ago while undercover when he had first bumped into his father. He'd been trying to bring down a team of would be child abductors and had been made a small group of men. They had taken Callen and tied him up throwing him into a basement where he was beaten. He had awoken to find a man staring at him.

"Gregori?" The man had asked.

Callen spat blood out at him, "My name is Jack Deeks." He said using his undercover alias.

Rica had taken a damp cloth and wiped the blood off of Callen's face. "You are a police officer?" he asked his heavily accented voice putting Callen instantly on the defensive.

Callen flinched as Rica came close, He pulled Callen's top up at the waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to squirm out of the way.

"I needed to make sure; I have some questions for you." He asked, looking at the small birthmark at the bottom of Callen's back.

Callen's face clouded over.

"I don't know nothing man, I told your guys…."

"They were not my guys, Gregori."

"Names Jack!" he insisted.

"The men that took you are dead you can go if you wish," He said untying Callen and giving him his gun, "just answer me one question….do you know what happened to your mother."

"I…I…what?" Callen was thrown "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I will tell you what I know, your mother's name was Clara, and she was killed by a family named Comescu's. Your sister, Amelia or Amy was drowned and you were taken and raised in 37 different foster homes and a score of orphanages."

Callen sat down, "Who are you?" He asked almost scared of the answer.

* * *

"My name is Rica Calinescu, What you were told by Henrietta Lange is a lie, I have spent many years looking for you."

Callen felt fear run through him, "Why?"

"I am your father." He said simply.

Callen slumped back into the chair hundred of questions whirled around his brain, the biggest one came out first, and "Where the HELL have you been all my life? Why didn't you come and get me?" he asked barely believing it was true.

"Please let me get your brother and I will tell you all I know but not here." Rica begged him.

"I have a brother?" Callen was shocked to the core.

"Oh my son, what did she do to you?" Rica looked genuinely sad. Callen found himself wanting to believe this man more and more. Rica opened the door and Callen found himself staring at a strangely familiar man, the eyes the same as his and a huge smile on his face, "It is true he found you brother!" Stefan pulled Callen into a hug

"I….Steffi?" Callen looked shocked as he came out with a name he hadn't used since he was four. He leant against the wall as a whole set of memories assailed him. Unable to stop the tears he felt overwhelm him he returned Stefan's hug. It felt right.

The three of them had gone to Rica's hotel room and had talked for two days.

Callen had found out that Hetty had lied to him, she had known about his father. Granted it had been a shock to find out his father was a criminal and the war against the Comescu's had been real, but not for the reasons that he had been told.

Callen sat on a couch and listened as his father told him what had happened.

* * *

The Comescu's and the Calinescu's had been partners for years, your mother Clara was a Comescu. Her mother Helena was half American her father was in the CIA and had married Helena to infiltrate the CIA, she had Clara and no one knew they were feeding information back to the Americans. Your mother and I fell in love even though I was from a rival family. It was not the Comescu's who put the hit out on our family. It was Jack Lange. Your grandfather. He wanted me dead and had his wife's family put the hit out. I escaped with Stefan by the time I got to the beach for the rest of you, Cl…Clara's body was there and you and Amelia were missing. I heard your grandmother took you to America but she hid you both so well I couldn't find you and when I did….with you working so closely with her, I thought she'd corrupted you….but I had to take a chance."

Callen looked confused. "What do you mean working so closely with whom?"

"Why your grandmother, I was surprised after finding out she had left you in those foster homes." Rica told him.

"But I don't know anyone called Helena?" Callen sat stunned, "Hetty! Hetty is my Grandmother!" He ran to the bathroom and vomited, Rica and Stefan waited for him.

"Last year, she was captured by the Comescu's and I went to Romania to rescue her," Callen told them both as he recovered, "I had my first childhood memory on the beach by the Black Sea. I remembered momma being shot." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I knew you had come home, when your team was captured on CCTV entering the country. Hetty wasn't captured by the Comescu's though, We had camera's in Alexa's living room. An easy way to keep an eye on the enemy….watch son." Rica said and opened a laptop.

Hetty stood in front of Alexa Comescu and lifted her jumper to show the family tattoo.

"Eu nu sunt un defavorit Alexa am familia, eu sunt mama Clara, Îți aduc stiri de Callen" She said and Callen watching went white as Alexa answered.

"You have been gone a long time Helena, you do not need to talk Romani, So, is the last of the Calinescu's dead."

"The boy, Gregori, he was shot in a drive by shooting, he is dead, I looked for years Rica and Stefan still elude me."

"Come Helena, eat…you must be tired after your long journey." Callen watched as Hetty sat down to a family meal.

"She was watching me for years….she knew about you! She knew how much family meant to me…it's the one thing I've always wanted, how could she take that away from me!" Callen couldn't stop his tears he felt totally betrayed. More than that he had seen the envelope and he could have opened it and then known about this years ago, he was mad at himself too.

He listened to all his father had said and for the first time since he was four, he spent the night under the same roof as his family.

* * *

The next morning he was woken by his brother giving him a coffee.

Callen sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I slept?" he asked.

Rica smiled, "Yes son, you slept and I watched over you, just like when you were little."

"But I don't sleep…I never have, I cat nap, but I don't sleep." He said stunned. He sipped his coffee and sat back on the bed rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What do I do now…Tata, I work with her…I have to finish this case, I can't walk away from the people that need me." He was torn, the case… he was first and foremost a federal agent.

"You need time, I know this and I have information to help you with your case. I will admit, we have been adversaries of the Comescu's for years, but we would not traffic people and especially not children," Rica gave Callen a folder. "Finish up your case my son, save those children and then we will contact you. Do not tell Henrietta….it is Henrietta now is it not?" He asked.

"Yes." Callen said. He picked up his bag and hugged his father "I don't want to leave, Tata."

"I know, but we have found you now…I will not allow her to split us again." Rica said. Stefan hugged his brother and Callen had left for work that day surprising them with the information needed to take down the kidnappers and save the missing children.

Looking now, at his father driving the van, he knew leaving the team was the right thing to do.

He'd hated shooting Sam that too, had been a necessary evil, he knew the wound wouldn't hurt him too much and wouldn't kill him, but the last thing he'd needed was for Sam to stop him.

He lay back and closed his eyes, trying desperately to quell the feeling of being torn in two.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Callen sat listening and looking at all the evidence that Rica had gathered over the years and he was hurt and angry.

Helena, no. Hetty and Jack Lange had been working for the CIA for years. Operation Oliver caught him by surprise and he found himself drawn to the file.

Stefan walked in with some food and placed it next to his brother, but reading this file meant Callen was not eating. In fact he would be surprised if he ever had an appetite again.

"Tata?" Callen croaked out looking up from the file tears in his eyes, "Did you know about this….?" He asked.

"I found out a few years ago…I know of only a few, your Agent Hunter, you….Detective Deeks…a few more."

"Deeks?" Callen sat back stunned.

"He was not exactly the same but circumstances which she may have been instrumental in orchestrating put him in that file."

"How many more?" He breathed.

"I don't know." Rica said honestly.

"I need to see her…I need to know!" Callen got up and paced the room.

Rica nodded, "But how do we get to her?"

Callen smiled, "The mission is secret, and they used that fact to their advantage no one knows where it is so they think it's impregnable. We walk right in." His smile was cold.

* * *

Sam walked into the mission, his shoulder bandaged and still sore and walked past Kensi and Deeks straight up to Hetty's desk.

The last few days in the mission had been tense with Eric and Nell desperately trying to find Callen and the other Agents coming to terms with the fact that their team leader had gone rogue.

"Tell me this is an undercover assignment I don't know about?" He growled to the operations manager.

Hetty sat back and poured a cup of tea. "No Mr. Hanna, I'm afraid it isn't." She replied sadly.

"So, were they really his father and brother?" Sam asked. Noticing Kensi and Deeks walking up behind him.

Sam stared at Hetty daring her to lie to him, but the voice that answered wasn't Hetty's.

It was Callen's.

"Yes they are." He said flatly.

They whirled around to see the three men holding guns on them.

Sam cursed the practice of putting their guns in their desks in the mornings.

* * *

"Over there." Rica said motioning them away from Hetty with his gun.

"No," They replied standing as one to protect the smaller woman.

"Bunică, we need to talk." Callen said flatly.

The others watched as Hetty swayed slightly and leant back in her chair and closed her eyes. "You know?" she breathed sounding defeated. The others looked at their normally strong leader in shock.

"Yes."

Hetty waved the others away. "I will be fine. Mr. Callen….."

"Gregori…. You know my name."

Hetty blinked "Gregori needs to talk to me, and I him."

"You should be arrested for shooting a Federal Agent." Sam snapped at his former partner and best friend.

Callen gave a cold smile, "That was to stop my father from killing you to rescue me."

"Rescue you…..from whom?" Sam asked.

"The clutches of my grandmother." Callen replied giving Hetty a sideways glance. "Oh and the only arresting you'll be doing is her." He snapped.

"Why?" Hetty asked sitting upright.

"Operation Oliver?" Callen said.

"That's a classified operation." She snapped at her grandson, fear creeping onto her face.

"How many…?" Callen asked.

"What's Operation Oliver?" Kensi asked.

"Nell, pull it up on the plasma and run it down here." Callen called. "Then you can get back to Director Vance." He smirked knowing she was calling in reinforcements.

"You know she's calling in back up and they'll kill you." Sam said

"It's worth dying for so this gets out." Callen said and his father and brother nodded.

"No it's not." Hetty stood up glaring at Callen.

"Me, Hunter, Deeks…How many more?" Callen asked again.

Deeks' head shot up, "Me….What?"

Nell walked down the stairs, shaking and glared at Hetty.

"Operation Oliver….A CIA sanctioned operation to take children from Orphanages and broken homes to train them covertly to become specialists in their field, mainly undercover work, where they would be the expendable agents in the war against all enemies foreign or domestic." She said.

"Hunter was an Orphan you trained her, you saw potential in me as a child and had your own daughter killed to get me into the program destroying my life and removing me from my family, you exploited Deeks' father's alcoholism and got his mother addicted to drugs so he would be free for you to watch and mould into the program," Callen looked at Deeks apologetically. "Sorry, man."

Deeks leant against Kensi and looked up in shock, "She….she did this to me?"

"Your father tried to enter rehab, he hated the fact he had hurt you and put you in hospital but they spiked his meds and drinks so he never sobered up," He handed Deeks the file. Deeks moved to a chair and read through the file in shock,

"She….They…The CIA did this, they brainwashed my father into hating me?" Deeks voice was quiet and scared. "All because she saw potential in me." He shuddered; thinking back to the bar in which he had, so he thought first been recruited to NCIS, and how pleased he had been when she had told him she had seen potential in him. Now all he felt was cold.

"You made him angry at me…you made me end up in a situation where I had to shoot him…..I WAS ELEVEN!" Deeks voice rose to a shout and he stood up looking at the woman who just because she had seen something in him ruined his life. "You knew he was beating me…you encouraged it and then got my mother hooked on drugs that killed her…." Kensi had her arms around his waist simultaneously holding him back from attacking her and holding him close for comfort.

* * *

Callen walked over to Hetty again.

"So….. Grandmother, I ask you again, how many agents, did the CIA recruit this way?" Callen asked knowing all eyes were on him.

Hetty sat mute, she couldn't tell him, as it was classified.

"HOW MANY!" Callen yelled angrier than anyone had ever seen.

Hetty cast her eyes to the ground.

"Too many." She replied.

"Did you get it all?" Nell said talking to the air. She nodded to a voice only she could here.

Callen looked at Nell, "Now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes big brother, now."

Hetty looked at the two even more shocked.

Callen smirked.

"Grandmother the CIA agents involved in this have been arrested, as many Agents as we can find that have been involved are being debriefed and one thing you should know, my father remarried, this is my little sister, Nedelcu. My father got her into NCIS to find me. It has been an eventful few months for me finding my family again." Nell smiled and stood by her brother.

Nell touched a few keys on her IPAD and Director Vance's face came over the plasma in the corner of the room.

"Well Done Agent Callen, for bringing this to my attention, I take it however you haven't reconsidered on the resignation?" He asked.

"No we both will be leaving, it is time for us to reconnect as a family and I don't think this team would work with me anymore." Callen admitted sadly.

Sam walked over to him, "I'm still not sure what's going on here." He said as he watched two Agents arrest Hetty. "But you shot me…and I'd still rather work with you than Monty the dog!" He grinned. Then he looked at Nell and at Callen, He just couldn't see it except for their tenacious attitudes there were no similarities between them.

"Think about how floored I was." Callen whispered to Sam.

"How?"

"Half sister, same father different mother. Nell took her mother's surname, Jones. Sarah Jones was a CIA tech analyst who helped my father uncover the program, and she found the information on me, he's been looking for that long." Callen told his partner. "She was killed while getting the information out of the CIA to my father who then raised Nell she was fourteen when her mother died. This has been a long term operation I only found out a month ago."

"If the team is in agreement Agent Calinescu, I would like you to consider a month's leave of absence for both you and your sister when she would be free to return to her role as tech analyst and I would like to offer you the job of operations manager. You will be able to liaise with your father and brother who have both agreed to work for the Department of Homeland Security in helping find the Agents affected and where possible getting them help and reuniting them with their families."

Callen turned at his former team and looked to see if they were against the idea.

* * *

"I'm so not calling you sir!" Kensi said with a smile on her face.

Deeks nodded his agreement.

"Sam?" Callen waited holding his breath.

Sam turned to Director Vance. "You're not planning on partnering me up with his dog are you?" He said barely hiding a smile and pointing at Deeks.

"No but the position of Team leader will be available." Vance replied.

Sam looked at Callen and then at Vance. "Ok but he owes me….one day partner, I'll shoot you in the shoulder." He grinned.

They turned as Hetty was walked out in handcuffs.

"You can't do this I was acting under orders, Callen! Nepotul!"

Callen whirled, "NEVER, do you get to call me that, you lost that right when you killed my mother!" he exclaimed.

"She is being flown to DC I will take care of the arrangements myself." Vance informed them. "I'm putting the LA office on hiatus for a month while the new staffing changes are introduced. San Diego will handle most cases and the NCIS: Green team will be holding the fort on the undercover operations." Vance motioned with his hand and the feed was cut.

* * *

Rica walked up to his three children and they turned to him, "Tata, I will be back in a moment," Nell said walking up to ops to explain what had just happened to Eric, she hoped that despite all the secrets he would understand and their… friendship…which she hoped one day would be something more, would survive this.

For Callen finding his family had been more climactic than he could have ever dreamed of. He'd had feelings for Nell, but not romantic and until he found out she was his sister he had never been able to understand why he felt more protective of her than any other member of the team. He took his twin brother and father and introduced them to the members of his team proudly and they all relaxed in each other's company despite the other agents around them, busily boxing up Hetty's office as evidence to fly to D.C.

* * *

An hour later Sam walked onto the roof, and found as he expected their new operations manager staring out across Los Angeles.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I trusted her for years, she knew so much about me and never shared….What she did to Hunter, Deeks…..countless others, How could we not know?" Callen asked.

Sam stood next to his partner and looked at the view too.

"We trusted her because she was Hetty…" Sam said, "We all did, not just you…you are not infallible."

"She was my grandmother and I never knew. She must have known that one day I would find out?" Callen lamented.

"Maybe like everything else she thought she could control that flow of knowledge and allow you to find out her way. It's over now G, You have a family."

"And a name," Callen smiled, "Gregori."

Sam grinned "It's better than Nedelcu, maybe your little sister should stick with Nell."

Callen laughed for the first time in ages. "I think your right." He sighed and looked at Sam, "I am sorry about your shoulder, I needed to get away and not have Hetty suspicious,"

Sam shrugged wincing as he did so "It's ok, the thought of what she did…..what if she had seen something in my daughter, what if she planned on getting Michelle killed and me….so she could train her" He shuddered.

"You did good." He said finally.

Callen smiled "Come on you have a month's vacation, you can spend it with your family, as I will be with mine."

He liked the irony of that statement knowing that Hetty had done her damnedest to rob him of a family and he had ended up with a larger one. She had nearly cost him all of that, but he had gambled and won.

Now it was time for his team to heal, so they could continue doing what they did best.

Serve and Protect.

 


End file.
